


Curse of a Nation

by GoldenWordsmith



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWordsmith/pseuds/GoldenWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it that we are losing this war? The war over our very souls. Why is it that we do not have control over our future? A future that seems to grow ever bleek. When will this torment end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of a Nation

When we were born,

We were born carefree.

With no fear of the land,

For we were the land.

We ran and we played,

We dance and we sang.

We connected with the Earth

And all of its Men and creatures.

They were us and we were them.

We played with the others who were like us,

And became very close friends.

It was like nature for us since we of the same Earth,

We remember the days where we loved each others company.

We had hunted in the fields together,

Swam in the lakes together,

Gathering fruits from the tallest trees in day

and counting the stars at night.

Whose blood ran through our veins, we did not know,

But we were family all the same.

When laid down our heads

And fell into sweet sweet sleep,

We dreamt with our people.

We dreamt their dreams.

Their hopes for the future became ours.

The wishes of our people were strong,

For they invaded our every thought.

Since they are our people, we must provide.

When our people had discovered a way to control the crops,

We noticed that our people no longer wanted to move with the herd.

They had begun to raise the animals,

settled in small groups and began to call the place home,

But the whole Earth is our home, is it not?

We dare not ask our people this,

For if they are happy, we must be happy.

Because of this new way of living,

we did not see the others of our kind very often.

We could not leave our people,

Something held us bound to them.

Though we proudly watched as our people prosper,

There still is an aching sadness in our hearts

That misses our brothers and sisters.

Fights between our people had always been a normal occurence,

They were always small and were handled quickly,

But soon, far too soon, they escalated.

What was once man against man

became village against village,

And nations against nations.

Pride clouded their hearts, tainting their souls.

They fought over petty things,

Such as land that was not theirs, Gods that all seem to want blood, and goods that held no real value.

And we could do nothing, but watch as one by one

Each of us became corrupt.

As the years pass, we grew further and further apart.

We seek to love all the others,

Yet we seek to end them.

We long for their company,

Yet we long for their blood.

We want to be as we once were,

Yet we want to forget.

With new nations, comes fragile hope.

Hope that they would bring peace.

Hope that they start a new.

Hope that we could save the them from this fate.

But time and time again, They all fall prey.

As for our people,

They do not seem to care.

They do not care about us,

They do not value our lives.

We could drop in this very moment,

And they wouldn't bat an eye.

They don't seem to realize

That their choices affect us, too.

We can not control ourselves

As we once could.

Only our people could control our fate.

How is it that we are losing this war?

The war over our very souls.

Why is it that we do not have control over our future?

A future that seems to grow ever bleak.

When will this torment end?

We already know the answer.

We already accepted it.

This is our burden, our sole duty.

This is what we were born to do.

This is our curse.


End file.
